Nuestra propia historia de amor
by cookielover00
Summary: <html><head></head>Rei Ryuugazaki y Nagisa Hazuki ahora pasan sus días de universidad juntos, como pareja, pero ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así? Una historia que relata sus aventuras desde que se gradúan de la secundaria y confiesan sus sentimientos hasta que terminan la universidad. (AVISO: Yaoi/shounen ai. [Chico x chico] ReiGisa y eventualmente MakoHaru)</html>


**Advertencia:** Ni Nagisa Hazuki ni Rei Ryuugazaki son míos, pertenecen a Koji Oji y a Hiroko Utsumi, creadores de High Speed! y Free!. Mi intención no es usar sus personajes como míos, sino sólo usarlos con propósitos recreativos tanto para mí como para los lectores.

* * *

><p><em>POV de Rei<em>

Vaya, qué día más pesado... Nunca pensé que en mi segundo día de universidad ya me darían cinco tareas diferentes. Extraño esos días de secundaria cuando podía dejar mis penas en la piscina, y sentirme libre.

_Libre..._

Eso me recuerda... ¿Me pregunto qué se hizo de Makoto-senpai, de Haruka-senpai, o de Rin-chan-san...? También de Gou-san. A Nagisa-kun lo veo todos los días, al lado mío. Antes, pensaba que lo nuestro no funcionaría, por el simple hecho de que los dos somos hombres. Que nadie aceptaría lo nuestro. Que Nagisa-kun mismo me odiaría por amarlo. Al menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento...

"_Nagisa-kun, tengo algo que decirte"_

"_¿Qué es, Rei-chan?" _ Su cara tan dulce e inocente no se esperaba lo que iba a decir

"_Nagisa-kun... Estoy enamorado de ti... Desde que íbamos a enfrentar a tus padres, sabía que mi destino era protegerte... Evitar que algo malo te pase... No espero que mis sentimientos sean devueltos, pero al menos démosle un intento a nuestro amor..."_

"_Y-yo también te amo, Rei-chan... Pero lo nuestro no podría funcionar... Lo siento..." _Él estaba por llorar...

"_¿Por qué no? Tenemos que intentarlo para saber que no fun-"_

"_¡No podemos estar juntos!" _Nagisa-kun se dio cuenta que alzó demasiado la voz, ya que muchos de nuestros compañeros nos miraron... Incluso Gou-san. _"L-lo siento Rei-chan..."_. Él salió corriendo, estábamos al lado del árbol de cerezos de nuestro club, ya que ahí se festejó nuestra graduación.

"_Nagisa-kun..."_

Después de la fiesta fui a visitarlo a su casa. Fui recibido por una de sus hermanas, que por cierto es muy amable. Esperé hasta que Nagisa-kun bajó de las escaleras y me hizo una señal para subir hasta su habitación. Ahí simplemente tenía que preguntarle ¿Por qué no quería que estemos juntos?

"_Nagisa-kun... ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de la fiesta?"_

"_Lo siento Rei-chan, si los preocupé..."_

"_Y ¿Por qué dices que no podemos estar juntos?" _Dije en voz baja, aunque sólo estábamos nosotros dos.

"_Es que... Mi papá quiere que me consiga una novia bonita... Aparte él es un homofóbico, nunca nos aceptaría..." _Lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus grandes ojos rosas... No podía permitir que esto pase otra vez... Los padres de Nagisa no dejándole hacer o tener alguna cosa por sus propios gustos... En cuando me percaté, ya estaba besando sus labios. Eran dulces, algo que nunca había probado antes.

"_Entonces tengamos una relación secreta... Gou-san ya dice que parecemos una pareja, así que nadie lo notaría..."_

"_¿Estás seguro, Rei-chan? ¿Qué pasará si nos descubren?"_

"_Me haré responsable si pasa eso... Pero mientras tanto, disfrutemos de lo que el hoy nos da"_

Nunca dije ese tipo de cosas, pero al verle a Nagisa-kun sufriendo, no podía ocultarlo más. Antes pensaba que el amor era algo tan ilógico, que no valía la pena hacer cosas así, pero Nagisa-kun me mostró que el amor es algo tan _hermoso_. Así fue como nuestra historia comenzó.

Al día siguiente se lo contamos a Haruka-senpai, a Makoto-senpai y a Gou-san. Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai ya eran una pareja, comenzaron cuando estaban por terminar su primer año de universidad, y Gou-san está con Seiijuro-san. Todos nos felicitaron, y nos dijeron que cuidáramos nuestro amor, ya que al comienzo es algo frágil, pero que si de verdad nos amamos, se volverá más fuerte. Nosotros les hicimos prometer que no dirían nada a nadie, ya que nuestra relación es una prohibida, y les contamos que es por el padre de Nagisa-kun, y ellos aceptaron. En nuestros días de secundaria, nunca pensamos que podríamos tener una relación que esté en contra de algo, pero es por nuestro bien. Les contaremos a los padres de Nagisa-kun cuando él esté listo, pero por ahora solo les contaremos a mis padres, quienes ya aceptaron el hecho de que me gustan los hombres.

Esa noche, mientras volvíamos a la casa de Nagisa-kun, nos tomamos de las manos por primera vez. Sus manos son tan pequeñas comparadas con las mías, y nuestra altura también es diferente. Fácilmente confundes a Nagisa-kun por una mujer si lo miras de reojo. Estuvimos hablando de quién ganaría en una pelea: Un robot con un machete o un dinosaurio que dispare rayos láser, cuando estábamos frente a su puerta. Los dos estábamos revisando si no había nadie cerca, y como nadie nos estaba viendo, y las cortinas de la casa estaban cerradas, le dí un beso de buenas noches a Nagisa-kun. Sus labios tenían la misma dulzura que cuando las besé por primera vez, y eran tan cálidas que te derretías por dentro. Tuvimos que soltar el fuerte abrazo que nos estábamos dando porque Nagisa-kun ya tenía que entrar, y yo tenía que irme a casa.

"_Bye bye Rei-chan. Hablemos por teléfono hoy cuando llegues a casa"_

"_Entendido. Hasta más tarde" _Dije mientras besaba su frente. Cuando me fui a esconder detrás unos arbustos, Nagisa-kun estaba entrando a su casa. Después de unos tres minutos, pude salir del arbusto porque recibí un mensaje que decía "_Ya puedes salir. No hay nadie afuera_". Cuando me llegan los mensajes de Nagisa-kun, me siento feliz. No sé bien porqué, pero me hacen feliz de alguna forma.

_POV de Nagisa_

Cuando entré en casa, mi padre me estaba esperando en la sala, con su mirada usual de enojo. Espero que no se haya enterado de lo mío y de Rei...

"_¿Por qué vuelves a esta hora? Son las nueve y media"_

"_Lo siento... Estaba con unos amigos y no me percaté del tiempo que pasó"_

"_¿Con tus amigos? ¿O con tu nuevo novio?"_

"_¿Có-cómo te enteraste?" _Sentía el sudor frío por la cara... ¿Tendré que correr de él? ¿O mudarme con Rei-chan? Espero que no me odie... No podría vivir con eso...

"_Antes de eso... No tenías que esconderlo... Tu madre los descubrió hace un rato enfrente. ¿Pensabas que te echaría de casa o qué?"_

"_La verdad es que sí... Tenía miedo que te enteraras y no me quieras más..."_

"_Eso nunca pasará, hijo. Cuando nos contaste lo decidido que estabas por la natación, descubrí que puse demasiada presión en tu vida, y no volveré a hacerlo nunca más. Quiero que seas feliz, por eso quería que tengas un buen futuro y que pongas empeño a tus estudios, pero no hacía más que dañarte por dentro. Ahora, quiero que elijas tu propio camino, pero quiero que lo elijas con sabiduría... ¿Ese Ryuugazaki-san no te hará daño, verdad? Porque si lo hace, me encargaré yo mismo."_

"_Dudo que Rei-chan me quiera hacer daño. El es tan amable conmigo desde que nos hicimos amigos." _Estaba por llorar... ¿En serio esto está pasando? ¿Acaso mi padre, el hombre que hizo que mis años de escuela media fueran un verdadero infierno, está aceptando el hecho que estoy saliendo con un hombre?

"_Así que es Ryuugazaki Rei... Dile la próxima vez que se vean que si es que te hace algún tipo de daño lo haré pedazos"_

"_¡Okay!" _Ya estaba llorando, pero a mi padre no le molestó en lo absoluto, ni a mi madre, quien estaba en la cocina escuchando todo lo que pasó. Mis hermanas estaban arriba, así que no podías escuchar nada, por suerte. Si escuchaban que tengo un novio me empezarían a interrogar un montón de cosas como: _"¿Quién es? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Es lindo? ¿Por qué lo elegiste?" _y demás.

Cuando subí las escaleras y llegué a mi habitación, me desplomé en la cama. Tenía que contarle esto a Rei-chan, así que saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y marqué su número

"_¿Hola?"_

"_¿Rei-chan? Soy Nagisa."_

"_¡Nagisa-kun! Estaba esperando tu llamada."_

"_Rei-chan, mis padres se enteraron de que somos novios."_

"_¡¿QUÉ?!" _Rei-chan estaba por explotar, se notaba en su voz.

"_Si, pero lo aceptaron completamente. Nunca pensé que mi padre me diría cosas tan amables. Pero dijo que si me hacías daño, te haría pedazos." _Estaba riéndome cuando dije eso.

"_Así que es de los suegros difíciles..."_ Rei-chan se quedó pensando un rato _"¿Qué tal si te presento mañana a mis padres? Pero formalmente como novios._

"_¡Por supuesto!" _ Intentaba no gritar, ya que era tarde como para hacerlo, pero mi emoción estaba a flor de piel.

"_Ve al parque central a las dos y media, ahí te estaré esperando"_

"_Okay. Hasta mañana, Rei-chan... Te quiero."_

"_Y-yo tamb-bien t-te q-quiero, Nagisa-k-kun..." _ Ya me imaginaba la cara sonrojada de Rei-chan, y no podía evitar sonreír.

"_Bye bye" _ Fue lo último que dije antes de cortar la llamada.

Rei-chan es tan lindo cuando se sonroja, así que me dormí pensando en eso. Hoy, al fin y al cabo, fue un buen día, ya que mis padres se enteraron de que Rei-chan y yo somos una pareja, y también lo saben Mako-chan, Haru-chan y Gou-chan, y todos nos aceptaron tales como somos. Así fue como comenzó toda esta historia.


End file.
